Car Warriors
Car Warriors was a short-lived, action-packed reality car competition series that brings the highest level of automotive expertise together for a non-stop battle of artistry and craftsmanship. Season 1 The show's premise is a time-attack competition similar to Iron Chef, but with cars. In each episode the All Star (red) take on a challenge team (blue) from a renowned automotive restoration shop in their town to restore and modify their car in less the 72 hours. Each team is given a similar mystery car to work on, along with their own workshop in the studio and a plethora of car parts and accessories supplied by NAPA Auto Parts and Hancock Tires. As part of the contest, both teams participate in the "Engine Challenge" which is either of these two formats. *Move the car into the lift, remove the engine from the car and haul it to the "victory box", a goal marked by a square. *Install the wheels on the car, remove the jack stands and the wheel the car into the victory box. The first team to reach the goal chooses one of two specialty engines to install on their car as part of their build. As the clock ticks, both teams must concentrate on the five steps of car building: 1. Design 2. Interior, Fabrication and Suspension 3. Engine Instillation 4. Paint 5. Reassembly and interior installation Once the clock expires, both cars are placed under scrutiny by a panel of judges based on four criteria: 1. Interior 2. Exterior 3. Engine bay 4. Performance If the challenge team wins the contest, they get to take home both their car and the All Stars' Car. However, if they lose, they go home with nothing. Season 2 For Season 2, instead of having the All Stars, two local teams are pitted against each other, and the timer is shortened to 48 hours. Each team is assigned to a lead technician to assist them in their build. The car building essentials list has been simplified into four categories. 1. Engine and transmission 2. Suspension 3. Body and paint 4. Interior Halfway through the deadline, the clock is stopped for both teams to participate in a "Home Stretch Challenge" (ex. Welding Contest, carburetor reassembly contest). The winning team gets one extra hour of build time. The judging criteria is the same, except with Jimmy Shine as the sole judge. Shine also critiques the challenges faced by each team, especially if he involves himself in any of them. After his assessments, Shine steps out for a few minutes to make his decision. He returns to the studio to hand the keys to the winning team, while he losing team goes home empty-handed. Lawsuit In 2011, Rick Sheley of SKJ Customs in St. George, Utah sued Speed TV and its parent company FOX Sports for $2 million, claiming that the show broke all of its own rules and that the All Stars threatened to quit if they were not declared the winners over his team. The lawsuit was eventually dropped when both parties reached a sort of agreement. Future The series was not renewed after the second season. Furthermore Speed's transition to Fox Sports 1 makes a possibility for a new season unlikely. Starting in 2014, the Fox Sports regional networks have started airing reruns of both seasons. Link Official Website Category:Reality Category:Lifestyle Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2011 premieres Category:2012 endings